


Life as a Salmonid... Not!

by Calamari_Inkantation



Series: Life of a... [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, No Canon yet, Sahlmun is a Pun, The Gamer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamari_Inkantation/pseuds/Calamari_Inkantation
Summary: What happens when a gamer with The Gamer enters Splatoon as a Salmonid? I don't know but I hope to find out.





	Life as a Salmonid... Not!

{Welcome User to The Gamer. Please select your settings.}

I blinked, confused. One second I was asleep, the next I was in a black space (thank god, the white would burn my eyes) with a voice in my head telling me to... select my settings? The black space in front of me suddenly lights up with blue text, bright enough to see in the dark setting.

{Select Difficulty}  
[Easy]  
[Medium]  
[Hard]

I raised a hand, squinting a bit in thought. As a Gamer, I did have the skill o learn even the hardest of games, but my like towards games such as Monster Hunter might lead to me choosing the Hard difficulty, but... I select Medium, which I hope wouldn't be too easy nor too hard.

{Please Select a World}  
[Splatoon]  
[Fairy Tail]  
[Naruto]  
[RWBY]  
[Highschool DxD]  
[Monster Hunter]  
[Pokemon]

This would be difficult, as there was plenty of worlds that I would love to explore. Splatoon was based on my world, only centuries and centuries into the future in a post-apocalyptic world. Fairy Tail had Dragons, Naruto had Jutsus, RWBY had Grimm and a story to tell (though the quality was terrible), Highschool DxD was... unique, Monster Hunter was easily one of my favorite games, and Pokemon was an old favorite of mine since Sinnoh.

I decided to choose Splatoon, thinking that after I finish that World, I could continue to the next. I was more excited for Monster Hunter and Pokemon, as The Gamer in those areas... well, they would have to be unique, right?

{Please select one Boon. You can only have one}  
[Boon of the Wind] +4 Agility   
[Boon of the Dragon] +2 Strength & Wisdom  
[Boon of the Scholar] +2 Wisdom & Intelligence  
[Boon of the Pirate] +4 Luck  
[Boon of the Gods] x2 Experience

I blink, then squinted again. The whole Boon thing was new, but it was interesting. If I chose the Wind, I would be faster by 4. If I chose the Dragon, I would have more physical strength, HP regen, HP in general, but also have an increase to whatever would be considered Mana to me and actual wisdom. Scholar and Pirate sounded interesting, but none of those boons caught my eye. 

What did catch it was the Boon of the Gods, which would speed up my Experience, whether it be for Levels or Skills. In Splatoon, I think that would be more ideal for me. If I was in Fairy Tail, I'd probably choose the Dragon Boon... but for this world...

{Thank you for your time. Your World will be loaded in just a moment. We hope you enjoy your experience, and a reminder that there will be updates to come.}

With that, the black space with blue text faded to white before my eyes, and with a blink of my eyes, I was awake. Well, awake and staring up at a large fish like creature. Wait a minute-

"Oi, Wake up Sahlmun, it's time for Low Tide!" the creature garbled, its beady red eyes staring at me. I gurgled a bit, pushing myself up. This was a Salmonid- but who...? [Observe]

[Observe has been learned]

Salmonid {Level 1}  
\- Just an Ordinary NPC

"Yeah, I'm awake... I'll be ready in a minute." I garbled back to the Salmonid as I stood on my tail. I'd take a look in a minute, but for now...

"Good. Your weapon is in the armory. Now get going." it grumbled and wiggled off, leaving a fading neon-green slime in its wake. I shook my head and looked down, ignoring the pop-up.

Unlike the normal Salmonid, I seemed to have silver scales, as in so silver you could mistake it as metal. Salmonids had grey scales with a pink nose, but I didn't have a pink nose- it was white. Raising a fin to my head, I pulled a bit of the head-fin down to get a look and was greeted to a bluefin with a faint black highlight on the bottom and top of the fin, making the middle blue part pop out.

Looking up, I noticed a quest.

[Low Tide Attack!]  
Get back the golden eggs and fend off the Inklings!  
(Objectives)  
\- Get your Weapon (5 EXP *x2)  
\- Get back 3 Golden Eggs (15 EXP *x2)  
\- ???  
{Quest Completed: 50 EXP}

I accepted the quest, and with that in mind I set off to the Armory, where my 'weapon' would be awaiting me. But in the meantime... [Status]

[Sahlmun]  
[Salmonid]  
[The Gamer]  
[1]  
[Experience] 0/100  
HP (Health Points): 5/5  
IT (Ink Tank): 5/5  
Strength: 1  
Agility: 2  
Intelligence: 1  
Wisdom: 1  
Luck: 2  
Points: 0

Active [Passive] Skills  
Gamer's Mind  
Gamer's Body

How interesting... I assume Ink Tank is what is considered 'Mana' in Splatoon, and would affect what I can do. However I am quite unsettled that I have 5 health! I guess Salmonids are that weak...

[You Gained +1 Intelligence for figuring out what Ink Tank is!]

Ah yes, the usual bullshit that comes from this system. At least it'll improve easily and quickly if I keep thinking of dumb things and answering them. I entered the Armory and came to the sight of a bunch of pots and pans, however, what was more unusual was seeing a fucking sword in there.

Assuming that was mine, I took it into hand and assumed it was mine, only to get a pop-up.

[Weapon Mastery has been learned]

I swung the sword experimentally, my mind already learning a bit and gave me a level up for Weapon Mastery before I equipped it, the sword disappearing in hand only to appear on my back attached by a rope around my body.

Turning around, I slithered out and headed towards the ramp heading up towards land, watching Salmonids respawn along with the other bosses. I blinked, unsure if what I saw was canon or... whatever. I'm not going to question it.

I rose up to land and set my eyes on a squad of four inklings, the large tank holding a bunch of eggs. My goal was to get three of the eggs, but it'll be hard with those Inklings in the way. There was a chance that I could defeat them, but my Agility points were slow... but perhaps...

I glanced to the group of Salmonids, "Hey, I need some help. Can a group of you come with me to attack the Inklings so we can splat them and get the eggs?" I asked. It seemed the Salmonids were all for it and they all joined up behind me as I hobbled off towards the first Inkling, distracted by a boss.

Taking out my sword, which was gripped in my fin, I lunged with a hop of my tail fin, slashing at the Inklings back. The Inkling gasped, splatting and ending in a hoop thing. I snorted at how easy that was, then turned to the tank and slammed into it, gathering an egg that jumped out.

The Salmonids moved out of the way to distract the other three inklings as I rushed back to the green ocean, almost making it before an ink splat happened in front of me, causing me to stop and turn to see an Inkling running at me. I hopped out of the way of the next splat, and then lunged and lashed out with my weapon. 

The Inkling gasped as she was splatted, then I turned and rushed, hopping into the sea and managing to return an egg. I breathed in and out a few times, noticing I gained a stat towards Strength and Agility. I raised an eyebrow before turning to leave again. Two more to go, with two Inklings, left.

On land, I rushed towards the tank with the same group of Salmonids joining up at my side, along with a few respawned bosses. The Salmonids and I were nearly stopped by an Inkling, only for me to lash out with my sword and catch the male off guard and splat him, and then gained the second egg from the tank and returned to the base.

Returning for the last time, I breathed in and out. I had gained another Strength stat and two Agilities, which made me stronger and faster in the end. I rose up and rushed out, obviously a bit faster then before. The group of Salmonids didn't join up, but a Boss did notice me and joined up with me to help out, which I was glad for. The last Inkling didn't seem to notice me as I slammed into the tank and stole the last required egg, only for the Boss to suddenly get splatted.

I turned and took out my sword to deflect the ink shot sent towards me, glaring at my last foe. The Male Inkling has dualies, which would make it a bit harder. The Male continued shooting, and I darted around as fast as I could with my small, chubby body. I ended up getting a bit inked up, but with a lash of my sword, he too was splatted.

I darted back home as the bell rung, the four Inklings being sent back while I finished my quest.

Quest [Low Tide Attack!] Completed  
Get back the golden eggs and fend off the Inklings!  
(Objectives)  
\- Get your Weapon (5 EXP *x2)  
\- Get back 3 Golden Eggs (15 EXP *x2)  
\- Defeat All Four Enemies! (5 EXP *x2)  
{Quest Completed: 50 EXP}

[Sahlmun has Leveled Up!]

[Sahlmun]  
[Salmonid]  
[The Gamer]  
[2]  
Experience: 0/500  
HP (Health Points): 5/7  
IT (Ink Tank): 6/6  
Strength: 3  
Agility: 5  
Intelligence: 2  
Wisdom: 1  
Luck: 2  
Points: 5

I grinned toothily as I hopped back to my bunk, exhausted from the day despite having no sense of "exhaustion". It might've been the fact that I was at 5 HP instead of my total of 7, which would make sense. I flopped onto my cot and decided to set two of my points to Intelligence to increase my Ink Tank to eight, a single point to Strength for a boost of HP to make it 8, and then the last two points to Wisdom to increase my Ink Tank Regen.

[Sahlmun]  
[Salmonid]  
[The Gamer]  
[2]  
Experience: 0/500  
HP (Health Points): 5/8  
IT (Ink Tank): 8/8  
Strength: 4  
Agility: 5  
Intelligence: 4  
Wisdom: 3  
Luck: 2  
Points: 0

With that set, I closed my eyes and rested, snoozing quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> IT acts as MP/ Intelligence increases IT, learning speed and memory  
> HP is Health/ Strength increases HP, physical strength, and HP regen  
> Agility increases overall speed  
> Wisdom increases IT regen + actual wisdom  
> Luck increases chance of rare drops and luck in general


End file.
